


A Polycule Hanukkah

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hanukkah, Jewish Nursey, Multi, Polyamory, Spin the Bottle, Strip Dreidel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: So @sexydexynurse won my 400 Follower Giveaway and requested the following:Strip Dreidel, but since there's 4 ways it can land, combine it with spin the bottle, so if it lands on one of the sides, they have to kiss the person it's pointing at. Also, Dex has been demanding the thermostat be kept down, so he's probably wearing a bajillion layers, at a minimum the bi three layer. Is he too smug because of this but is so bad at dreidel he ends up nekkid first? or does he have so many layers that even though he keeps landing poorly, he's still the one with the most clothes? somewhere in between? whatever, just some ideas there. pairing, uh, NurseyDex or PolyFrogs or Holsom. (maybe Dexabull?)I’m bad at following instructions so they played both at the same time. Lots of makeouts happened. It’s mostly sfw but def rated T for all the makeouts. Nothing explicit though. Hope you like it!





	A Polycule Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/gifts).



Nursey is incredibly proud of himself for his idea.

“Strip dreidel? Sounds offensive, Nurse.”

“Oy, it’s my culture, and if I wanna use a dreidel to get my partners naked, I will do so.”

Chowder and Farmer exchange a look and Nursey knows it’s about to get so much better.

“What if we added a little spin the bottle? Whoever the top points to you have to kiss,” Farmer adds.

“Before or after the strip?”

“Hmm,” Farmer muses. “After I think.”

“Deal!” Nursey shouts. He grabs Cait and C and drags them to the floor of Chowder’s room. Dex follows begrudgingly. 

“Rules,” he states when everyone is seated around a blank space on the floor. He plucks his dreidel from his pocket and holds it up to Nun. “ _ Nun _ , no strip, just the kiss. If it points at you, everyone else gets to decide who you kiss.”

“We all kiss each other all the time, what’s the point of this?” Dex grumbles. 

Chowder smacks him playfully. “It’s fun, Dex, just play along!”

“Exactly. Okay,” Nursey turns the dreidel. “ _ Gimmel _ , Everyone takes off an article of clothing.”

“Seems fair,” Farmer agrees.

“ _ Hey _ , you get to pick who takes off something. And  _ Shin _ , you have to take something off.”

“I’m gonna win this, none of you knows how to dress in layers properly,” Dex says. 

“Yes, yes, all hail the three-layer bisexual,” Farmer chirps. 

“Four,” Dex grin, pulling aside the top of his flannel to reveal an undershirt. 

Nursey looks at Chowder and raises an eyebrow. Chowder nods. They’re gonna get him.

“Youngest goes first, so Dex, your spin,” Nursey holds out the dreidel across the circle. 

Dex rolls his eyes but takes the top. He spins it in the center and it lands on  _ nun  _ pointing at Chowder. 

“Yes! First Dex kiss!” Chowder cries and crawls practically into Dex’s lap beside him. 

“Hey, C,” Dex smiles softly and kisses him softly. Chowder deepens it almost immediately and Farmer whoops. 

Nursey lets them have a minute before clearing his throat. 

“If we all make out like teenagers we’ll never get naked,” he says when they pull apart. 

“But we are teenagers,” Dex says.

“Teenagers who like making out,” Chowder adds.  

Nursey scoffs but smiles. He just really loves his partners, okay?

Chowder takes the dreidel and spins it. 

“ _ Shin _ !” He says, already pulling his shirt off. 

Farmer laughs. “Only you would be excited about getting  _ shin _ !”

Then Chowder follows the line of the dreidel to Nursey and climbs in his lap, too. 

Nursey chuckles softly and wraps his arms around him, running his hands up the warm skin of Chowder’s back as they kiss. 

When Chowder finally sits back, a blush on his cheeks, Nursey smiles at him and picks up the dreidel. 

“ _ Gimmel _ ,” he smiles. “Now we’re getting the party started!”

Cait takes off her sweater to reveal a cami underneath. Dex takes off his jean jacket, leaving him still in a zip-up hoodie, flannel, and shirt. Chowder and Nursey each pull off a sock. 

“Lame, Derek,” Cait chirps. “At least Chris took his shirt off first.”

“It’s cold in here! Let me adjust!” 

Dex smiles smugly. 

Nursey looks down at the dreidel. It’s pointing at himself. 

“I think you should kiss Cait. She’s the only one not to get a kiss yet,” Chowder decides. 

Nursey smiles at Cait and leans in, wrapping one hand behind her head as he supports himself on the other. 

It’s a sweet kiss, he and Cait’s always are. He’s not sure why, but she’s always more gentle with him than the other two. He likes it. 

She pulls back and kisses him on the forehead. His cheeks heat. 

“My turn!” 

Farmer spins the dreidel and it lands on  _ hey _ . 

“Dex!” she decides after stroking her chin dramatically. 

Dex rolls his eyes but slips off his hoodie. 

Dex gets a Farmer kiss out of it though so he doesn’t seem too upset. 

Play continues like that for a while, everyone making out with each other and targeting Dex for every  _ hey _ until he’s left in only his boxer briefs. Chowder is also down to only his boxers, Cait is in her pants still but lost her bra (“it was annoying me anyway”), and Nursey is in an undershirt and boxers. 

Then Chowder gets  _ gimmel _ . 

“Dex and Chris are out!” Farmer exclaims, shucking her jeans. “Show us the booty, boys!” 

Nursey grins as he pulls off his undershirt, leaving himself in just his own boxers. 

Chowder giggles as he takes off his boxers, blushing like they don’t all see each other naked all the time. Dex huffs a laugh and does the same. 

Then they all look at where the dreidel is pointing. It’s right at Dex. 

Chowder raises an eyebrow and climbs back into Dex’s lap for the fourth time that evening, both now completely naked. 

It gets heated  _ fast  _ and as Nursey watches he feels his cheeks heat. He looks over at Farmer and finds her in a similar state. 

“Time to call the game over, yeah?” she asks. 

Derek nods. “I think we all won.”

She smiles back at him. 

“Shall we join them?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
